voyage au paradis
by shinieroyunai
Summary: un voyage... une ile... un ordi... a vs de voir la suite...
1. L'envol

Titre : Voyage au paradis...

Auteur : shiniero yunai

Commentaire : petite fic faite durant les révisions du bac.... Eh ben ces S ils foutent rien...

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

genre: OOC, Yoai, POV de duo, invité surprise...

Pour l'instant couple classique (3x4) et pour le reste vous verrez... peut être que oui, peut être que non...

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas a moi... sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils y seraient passés.

P'tite dédicace pour ma duhkha qui est devenue ma béta lectrice... Merci...

Une nouvelle mission... une de plus. Ca ne nous change pas trop. On est habitué maintenant. Pas de repos depuis 6 mois... on enchaîne missions sur missions... Je sais les terroristes ne prennent pas de vacances... mais quelques jours de repos ne pourraient pas nous faire de mal. Même le parfait soldier commence à fatiguer. Il cligne plus des yeux, son visage est crispé et il est plus prompte a la détente.

Fin de la mission... les profs nous ont donnés 1 mois de vacances avec sursit, c'est pas génial ça ?!!!

On a décidé d'aller sur une île au soleil pour nous détendre... tous les 5, sans moyens de communications (a part le PC de Heero, of course !!!.

Tout est réservé, loué, acheté, payé... tout est parfait.

L'avion décolle... arrivé dans 20 heures, 2 changements et une nuit d'hôtel.

Direction Hawaï... CCCCOOOOLLL, non ?!?! Ah ! le soleil !!!

Nous sommes tous très excités... bon JE suis très excité. Bon... Quatre est tellement stressé qu'il plante ses ongles dans le bras de son amoureux qui résiste et se débat comme il peut... Wufei questionne les pilotes et Heero... ah ! Heero s'est très bizarre.

Son regard n'est pas glacial mais une lueur de panique y passe au moment même où je le regarde.

- « Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer... !! »

Il me fait un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made-in-Heero-Yuy qui voulait dire «Toi et ton idée je vous déteste !! »

Ah ! Le stresse et la peur... la peur ?!...Non ! Heero ne peut pas avoir peur d'un simple vol en avion. Je l'ai à nouveau fixé... apparemment si... incroyable, non ?!

Je vais pour le questionner quand quelque chose a détourné mon attention...

Ses yeux sont rouge brique (des yeux comme ça, ça n'existe pas mais si je peut vous dire qu'ils étaient vrai et magnifiques) ... des cheveux en bataille d'un brun foncé extraordinaire... un visage a la fois fermé et souriant, illuminé de lumière.

Je le trouve plutôt craquant ... mais pas autant que mon Hee-chan, mon cœur lui appartient et il le sait... du moins je crois.

Mais ça ne m'empêcher pas de « baver considérablement devant le nouveau beau brun » , disons les choses comme elles sont.

Soudain l'homme aux yeux de couleurs de braise me regarde et je me retourne brusquement pour éviter que nos regard ce croise.

J'ai regardé devant moi puis me suis tourné vers Heero, dans l'allée d'à coté, et l'ai fixé longuement.

Je reste là à me demander pourquoi je me suis retourné.

Quatre dort paisiblement... il faut ! avec ce que lui a donné Trowa comme tranquillisant, un éléphant l'aurait était d'un coup et pour 3 mois.

Trowa est maintenant tranquille et peut admirer le paysage a travers les hublots tout comme Wufei et Heero.

Une ombre passe sur ma droite et s'installe à coté de moi...LUI. Ces yeux sont encore plus magnifiques vu de près.

« Je m'appelle Van Fanel » me dit-il en me tendant

la main. 1

Surpris, je suis resté quelques secondes bouche-bée. Puis, je me suis repris, lui est serré la main, lui ai fait un sourire.

« Duo Maxwell !! I run, I hide, but I never lie ! »

On a commencé à discuter, et à rigoler, quand tout a coup, Quatre s'est réveillé saignant du nez. Trowa s'est précipité à ses cotés.

« Que t'arrive t-il ? »

Notre petit blond lance un regard à Heero ... une veine dans le cou est apparu ... vous savez LA veine qui ne vient que quand on est énervé !

Il me regarde, mais je fait comme si de rien n'était, en continuant à rigoler avec Van, laissant Heero à sa veine et Quatre avec son bain de sang

Heero, n'y tenant plus, se lève et part dans une autre partie de l'avion, ce qui permait au saignement de s'arrêter.

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, perplexes, puis éclatèrent de rire... du moins Trowa souriait.

Je regardais Heero partir et haussais les épaules tout en continuant à parler.

« Je vais à Hawaï mais je m'arrête à Londres et

Washington pour changer d'avion. » me dit Van.

« Ah ! On doit avoir le même avion pour aller jusqu'

Washington : le vol BK7C c'est ça ?

Oui, exactement ! »

Un sourire passe sur ses fines lèvres ce qui me donne envi de les lui couvrir de baisers. Je les fixes... il y passe sa langue lentement... j'ai du mal à déglutir et je passe ma main sur ma gorge... une perle de sueur coule le long de ma tempe. Puis, une tête, cachée à moitié par une mèche, est apparu dans mon champ de vision .

« Tu arrête ça... Duo... » me dit Trowa.

« Quoi ? »

Je me retourne : Quatre a recommencé à suffoquer et son nez saigne de nouveau.

Foutue empathie.

J'ai souri à Van qui ne comprend pas... mais j'ai coupé le lien, plus rien n'arriverait... pour le moment !

Nous avons continuez à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une voie féminine nous dise de retourner à nos places et de nous attacher car nous allions atterrir... Il m'a souri en s'éloignant avec précaution car Heero n'était pas loin.

En descendant de l'avion, je perdis Van de vu... mais je savais que je le reverrais... bientôt, très bientôt.

Son visage est sombre, un air renfrogné et il s'est replié sur lui-même... le soldat parfait sans sentiment est de retour. Encore plus refermé qu'avant.

« Heero, ça va ? » lui demandais-je.

« Laisse-moi TRANQUILLE ! » me lança t-il.

« Oula, Hee-chan est vraiment dans une colère noire. »

j'avais dis cela en espérant détendre l'atmosphère... et ben loupé.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, BAKA ! ».

Il ne l'avait pas dis gentiment comme a son habitude.

Je recula de quelques pas... je ne savais pas comment réagir... mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ? 2

1 C'est un clin d'œil a escaflowne...

2 La beta lectrice entrain de se fracasser le crane contre un mur : il est con, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con, c'est pas permis d'être aussi con !!!!!!!!!

Duo : Mais euh !!!! c'est Shini qui écrit, c'est po moi qui choisi !!!

Duhkha : pas grave !!! t'es con sur se coup, j'arrive pas à le croire !! mais qu'il est con...(comment ça je me répète ?? mais c'est vrai quoi qu'il est con !!!!et pourtant dieu sait que j'aime duo !!!!!!)


	2. La rencontre

Titre : Voyage au paradis… chapitre 2

Auteur : Shiniero yunai

Commentaire : et voilà la suite… courte mais bon j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier…

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

Genre : OOC, Yoai, invité surprise… mais vous avez deviné…

Pour l'instant le 34 habituel… et après vous ne le saurez que plus tard…

Alors un voyage a Hawaï loin des prof sans moyens de communications… une rencontre avec Van Fanel… un Duo qui « drague », un Heero jaloux… et voilà ou vous en n'étiez…

Merci pour les review ca encourage. Continuez c'est assez sympa et encore plus motivant… 

Fin du chapitre 1 :

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, BAKA ! ».

Il ne l'avait pas dis gentiment comme a son habitude.

Je recula de quelques pas… je ne savais pas comment réagir… mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

A ce moment là, le ciel me tomba sur la tête…

Tout à coup, tout s'écroule, lui qui était si souriant (imaginez Heero avec les coins des lèvres légèrement levé), rigolant a mes mauvaises blagues ( reconnaissez le, elles sont parfois mauvaises… bon d'accord souvent.), ne refusant pas que je l'appelle Hee-chan et même que je lui dépose mes lèvres dans son cou si doux.

_Et oui, une fois je me suis risqué, en passant derrière lui quand il était à son ordi. Je lui est déposé un baiser… j'ai dus courir vite pour échapper a sa terrible vengeance…mais j'y réchappai et j'ai compris : ses yeux s'étaient changés en un regard aimant et réclamant mais ils se rechangèrent en un regard glacial quand Quatre lui tira la langue car il ressentait des sentiments fort avec son empathie._

Mais il ne fait aucun n'effort pour me faire comprendre que nous 2 c'est plus fort que de la simple amitié…

Je reste là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne me sortir de ma réflexion et de ma surprise. Je m'assoit et reste à réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer.

Changement d'aéroports, mini visite de Londres, recherches des bagages, courses contre la montre… je n'étais plus vraiment là… j'étais en transe comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps… ce n'étais pas moi aux commandes.

L'avion décolle… plus aucune réaction de Heero… le soldat parfait mode EXTRA PARFAIT est vraiment revenu…. Il ne doit pas être loin, je peux sentir sa mauvaise humeur. Elle émane de lui.

Van vint s'asseoir à coté de moi ;

« Alors, tu a trouvé l'aéroport facilement ?

On c'est un peu perdu mais ça a été, et toi ?

Je connais bien Londres… » Un sourire passa sur ses

lèvres comme pour se moquer de nous… nous les terroristes…

Un grand blanc puis un malaise s'insinua. Il allait me posait LA question.

« Duo ?…

Oui !

Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Hn !

As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?…Euh ! oui je sais que

cette question est plutôt incongrue mais il fallait que je le sache… ne crois pas que…

OUI !!… Je l'aime ! 1

Il s'appelle comment ?

Euh !… Heero. »

Je sentis derrière moi une tension plus légère, une inquiétude différente. Je m'inquiétai à mon tour et compris que c'était lui qui était derrière moi.

C'était à lui de faire la suite… je lui avais ouvert la porte… à lui de faire avec. 2

Nous continuâmes à parler durant tout le voyage… de tout et de rien… Van avait vu que ce sujet me dérangé.

Il avait aussi compris en parlant de qui il s'agissait, qu'il était dans l'avion, faisait partie des 5 compagnons et que c'était le jeune homme de tout a l'heure.

Il avait aussi deviné que pour l'instant rien n'était fait et déclaré… des soupçons, voilà tout. Ben, plutôt j'avais des soupçons… mais vous savez, on garde l'espoir mais on se dit que ce n'est pas possible…

La conversation s'arrêta avec l'atterrissage de l'avion, et après un « échange » d'adresse (sens unique oublié pas que je suis une méchant terroriste ! ) nous nous sommes séparés…

Bon, un lit c'était super… la tranquillité, le calme, ont étaient tous détendus… une bonne douche et au dodo….

L'eau me coule lentement dans le dos passant sur la nuque, puis entre les omoplates, descends sur les reins et vient s'écraser sur le sol blanc de la douche.

Elle glisse sur mon visage… un apaisement m'envahit, une chaleur étrange… puis la réaction de Heero me revient en tête, y reste et ne veut pas sortir.

Par contre, moi, il faut que je sorte. Il est 3 heures du matin.

Je marchai sur les grandes avenues, je passai devant un parc et même la maison Blanche 3 …

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe, mes mains dans les poches, un papier me vient dans les doigts, je le sortis et le lus.

Van Fanel:Allée 743.14Washington DC

Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres… Non!, Je le remis dans ma poche… et je réfléchis : Pourquoi une telle réaction… je ne comprends pas !

Je commençai à m'endormir mais je me rendis compte que le soleil était déjà bien haut…oh my god !!

Je commençai à courir jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait une heure de rendez-vous le matin (14 heures l'après-midi), mais plutôt un pressentiment.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je vis Trowa sortir discrètement de la chambre de Quatre avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah ! Comme ils sont mignons tous les 2 », un soupir m'échappa.

J'attendis que Trowa rentre dans sa chambre, j'avançai vers la mienne et je m'aperçu que la pièce avait changé de rangement : Oh ! Pas grand chose : une chaise pas remise à la bonne place, mon sac par terre alors qu'il était sur le lit, les serviettes étant dans la salle de bain.

Ca pouvait être la femme de ménage, non !! Elle n'était pas encore passée.

Alors qui ?

Les Ozzies ne savaient pas où nous étions… les profs n'ont plus d'ailleurs.

Alors qui ?

Je sortis de ma chambre et rentrai dans celle de Heero, il fallait lui en parler calmement pour pas qu'il annule notre voyage.

Je le trouvai faisant les 100 pas dans sa chambre, apparemment il avait très peu ou même pas dormi.

Il me vit arriver…

« Ah! Te voila… ! Où était-tu ?

Pour…pourquoi ? Comment sait-tu que j'étais parti… ? »

Et là, je vis pour la première fois Heero gêné et commençant à rougir, il se retourna pour se cacher.

…

…

« C'est toi qui es venu dans ma chambre… Hein ! C'est

toi ?!?!

…

Pourquoi est-tu venu ? »

je m'approchai de lui dans l'espoir que ses yeux me disent ce que n'arrievnt pas à me dire de ses lèvres. Mais je ne vis qu'un visage fermé aux yeux clos.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance !

Si, ça en a ! » Criais-je.

Il renversa le problème en me demandant où MOI j'étais.

« J'étais … j'étais où je voulais !!

Et c'est à dire ?…

Et tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça. Je ne vois

pas pourquoi je te rendrais des comptes alors… alors que tu n'est même pas mon … et que nous sommes rien l'un pour l'autre !! Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner… car même toi tu ne m'en donne pas !! »

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte, énervé ( à un point inimaginable) et… frustré.

Oui frustré… il était dans ma chambre et n'avait pas voulut me l'expliquer, il ne m'avait pas dit ce que je voulais entendre… 4

Je sortis de l'hôtel, il était bientôt midi et il me restait le temps de faire du lèche-vitrines, ce qui me détendrais sûrement.

Mais mes pas ne me guidèrent pas vers les magasins mais vers l'Allée 743.14 et la, je fus surpris, c'était une grande maison, une belle maison….

1 Ma p'tite duhkha est apparentent très contente de cette petite phrase… on se demande pourquoi…Hein !!! vip c'est vrai quoi !! au moins il est pas totalement débile !! Duo je t'ai déjà dit de poser cette faux !!!! ou sinon je mord !!!!

2 Ah ! Les mecs, je vous jure, il n'est pas pressés le p'tit Duo, heureusement que je suis là. heureusement c'est vite dit

3 Lieu connu ouaou !!!

4 vous savez tous de quoi je veux parler du fameux « Oh ! Duo, … je t'aime. » ben il est pas encore la et il est même pas sur d'être-la.

Note de ma béta : KKKKOOOIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! O° tu fais ça j'te trucide !!!!!!!!! …vous inquiétez pas !! c'est sa fic certes et je revient pas al dessus, mais j'ai des moyens de pressions :D !! par conter je l'empêcherais surtout pas de les torturer LONGTEMP avant un éventuel couple

Si vous voulez envoyer des messages de mort ou autre envie de trucider l'auteur, précisez que c'est pour Duhkha dans le mail, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire pour vous, tout en m'arrangeant pour qu'elle soit assez vivante pour écrire la suite :D et en plus c'est gratuit


	3. Bloc C de l’Allée 74314

Titre : Voyage au paradis... chapitre 3

Auteur : shiniero yunai

Commentaire : alors voilà la suite… qu'est-ce qu'on dit ???

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

genre: OOC, Yoai, POV de duo, invité surpris qui n'est plus surprise…

Pour l'instant couple classique (3x4) et pour le reste vous verrez… peut être que oui, peut être que non…

Alors toujours un voyage dans les îles, durant le voyage vers le soleil, un heero qui s'énerve et un duo frustré…

Certains seront content d'autres moins…

Je sors de l'hôtel, il va bientôt être midi et il me reste le temps de faire du lèche-vitrines, ce qui me détendra sûrement.

Mais mes pas ne me guidèrent pas vers les magasins mais vers le Bloc C de l'Allée 743.14. Et là, surprise, c'est une grande maison, une belle maison….

Je me dis pourquoi pas… je m'approche et sonne : une voix douce, agréable, frêle … et féminine (mais ?!) me demande ce que je veux.

« Excusez-moi, je souhaiterais parler à Van Fanel

J'ai fait sa… »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle m'ouvre la porte et je la vois apparaître à la porte, souriante et lumineuse. On aurait dit un ange.

Ses cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins en une cascade dorée. Son sourire était apaisant et je me sentis plus calme … comme si mes problèmes s'étaient envolés.

« Où avez-vous rencontré mon mari ?

Votre …mari ?

Oui » un sourire discret vint sur ses lèvres. Elle me fait

entrer et m'asseoir.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans l'avion, nous l'avions pris

ensemble pour faire le voyage jusqu'ici… Et nous avons beaucoup parlé.

Van adore rencontrer et parler avec des gens… Il a bien

changé... »

Ses yeux étaient partis dans des souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas la déranger plus longtemps alors je me levai pour partir…

« Duo ! »

Je me retourne et vois Van en face de moi, encore plus souriant que la première fois où je l'ai rencontré et tenant la main d'un enfant, son fils sûrement.

- « Vient Calaïs, je vais te présenter un ami. »

Il s'avance avec son fils… Je me penche en avant, le regarde et lui tend la main.

« Calaïs, je te présente Duo, un ami.

Bonjour M'sieur Duo !… »

Monsieur Duo, houla !! il faut lui expliquer que je ne suis pas si vieux.

« Appelle-moi Duo, veux-tu ? Ca me fera plaisir. »

Une poignée de main plus tard, il courut vers sa mère.

« Maman, quand Eléa viendra t'elle au monde ? »

J'avais remarqué en rentrant que la jeune femme était enceinte et apparemment d'une fille.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être couché, ma chère Atal?

Si mais… »

Elle me regarde et je comprend qu'elle s'ennuyais et avait décidé de bouger.

J'intervins donc…

« C'est à cause de moi, elle est venue m'ouvrir et m'a

proposée de m'asseoir et m'a demandé si je voulais quelque chose a boire… »

Elle me sourie et me fait un clin d'œil discret.

J'adore cette femme…

Elle prend Calaïs par la main et l'amene dans sa chambre en disant :

« Laissons les tranquille, mon chéri. Ils ont a parler…

Je l'adore… ! » Dit Van avec un regard pensif.

Un silence s'installe puis il se reprend et se tourne vers moi.

-« Que t'arrive t'il ? »

Il s'aperçoit vite que je suis surpris par sa question.

« Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai un

6ème sens ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

…

C'est Heero, c'est ça ?

Oui… euh, mais ça me dérange d'en parler ! Et je ne

suis pas ici pour ça !! … Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais marié et avec des bouts de chou en plus.

Et oui, ce n'était pas de moi qu'il fallait parler !

Hein ?! »

Oui, je sentais que tu avais besoin de parler a

quelqu'un… je te l'ai dit, j'ai un don….

Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un terroriste. Il voit que je suis embarrassé et que quelque chose me tracasse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas…je ne dirais rien. »

Oula, j'avais donc dit des choses pas très catholiques mais quand… je ne me souvient plus…

Il me sourit et se sourire me calma.

« Donc Heero a fait des siennes… Duo, j'ai vu la scène

qu'il ta faite a l'aéroport, je n'étais pas loin… il s'en veut… il s'en veut beaucoup et pour diverses choses… et ne sait pas encore exactement ses sentiments et il en a peur»

Il allait continuer quand tout a coup la pendule sonna 2 coups et annonça 14h.


	4. Je suis en retard j'ai rendez vous quelq...

Titre : Voyage au paradis... chapitre 4

Auteur : shiniero yunai

Commentaire : Alors Heureux d'avoir la suite ???

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

genre: OOC, Yoai, POV de duo, torture de Heero et de Duo…

Pour l'instant couple classique (3x4) et puis après se sera la surprise pour vous….

Les îles, le soleil, la rencontre de la famille Fanel , un Duo en retard pour changer…

Voilà où vous en êtes…

« Donc Heero a fait des siennes… Duo, j'ai vu la scène

qu'il t'a fait a l'aéroport, je n'étais pas loin… il s'en veut… il s'en veut beaucoup et pour diverses choses… et il ne sait pas encore exactement ses sentiments et il en a peur»

Il allait continuer quand tout a coup la pendule sonna 2 coups et annonça 14h.

« Oh ! my god, ne me dit pas qu'il est déjà 14h ? »

« Si !» Il comprend à ma mine déconfite que je suis en

retard, et dans de beaux draps.

Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille, je suis pressé !

J'avais rendez-vous à 14h en bas de l'hôtel. Je vais me faire tuer !

Je peut-y amener si tu veux ?!

Euh ! » Je sais que ça ira plus vite en voiture quand

métro mais je ne sais pas si je dois, il a déjà beaucoup fait.

« Aller c'est parti ! »

Il me prend par le bras et me fait monter dans sa voiture.

15 minutes plus tard

Devant l'hôtel, ils sont tous les quatre a m'attendre. Je sors de la voiture en courant.

« Je sais, je sais ! » Je monte dans ma chambre, fais et

fini mes bagages en une minute chrono puis redescends, essoufflé.

Je peux vous amener à l'aéroport si vous voulez, ça me

fait plaisir… » dit Van en souriant.

On monte tous les 6 dans la voiture, Van et moi devant et les 4 autres derrière, un peu serrés (c'est pas Trowa et Quatre qui s'en plaindront). Par contre Heero le regrettait, il ne parlait absolument rien mais son regard renfrogné en disait beaucoup.

A l'aéroport tout le monde est descendu. Van nous a salués. Il me serre dans les bras et me conseille : « Laisse le venir… »

Il me sourit et je sens une main qui me tire vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Heero m'entraîne vers le guichet et le panneau d'affichage.

« Ah ! Enfin il est parti, ce pot de colle ! » déclare Hee-

chan.

« Je reviendrais le voir, il est si…amical » proclamais-je

en riant.

Heero bougonne quelques paroles incompréhensives en japonais, sauf « Baka ! » que je saisit, mais je ne dit rien.

Ensemble dans l'avion, ben surtout à coté…mais nous ne nous parlons pas…moi, je regarde à travers le hublot et lui réfléchit sur les nombreuses possibilités de ces magnifiques pistaches, données quelques minutes plus tôt par l'hôtesse…

« Duo ?!

Hn.

Je voudrais…

Alors les deux ?, Lançe Quatre, comment ce passe le

voyage vers le paradis ? »

Je regarde Quatre puis Heero, de nouveau Quatre et là ma colère monte tellement que Quatre saigne du nez et, ma frustration augmentant, il commence à devenir tout pale.

Heero et Wufeï coupent le lien comme ils peuvent et Trowa s'occupe de Quatre.

Je me lève, ils me regardent tous…je vais voir l'hôtesse, lui dit quelques mots (_excusez-moi …nouvelle place… NON !… mouchoir… saigne… nez_)

Et viens me rasseoir…me sentant persécuté, je regarde intensément le hublot.

L'hôtesse apporta un linge a Quatre et tous la remercièrent. Le saignement de nez fut vite terminé mais un mal de tête apparu et Quatre savait pertinemment d'où il venait... Shini en colère attention…

Quatre se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement la joue pour me remercier de la serviette et s'excuser de la bourde qu'il a faite.1

Pourquoi lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas savoir…je me retourne et lui fait un sourire mais je préfère me taire. Et oui ! C'est dur mais j'y arrivai.

Une chaleur pesante…mais ça change tellement de la mission précédente (Il faut que j'arrête de penser aux missions !) et ce sont des vacances.

Je vois déjà le sable fin, l'océan turquoise, les palmiers…

« Comment ça il y a que 3 chambres réservées pour

nous, on en avait demandé 5 et nous en avons payées 5.

Je suis désolé, mais il y en a que 3 de disponibles…

nous vous rembourserons-le surplus. »

Je me retourne vers les autres, ils ont tous bien entendu.

« Comment faisons-nous ? »

1 Il ne faut pas que Trowa soit jaloux on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…


	5. le bonheur

Titre : Voyage au paradis... chapitre 5

Auteur : shiniero yunai

Adresse : laurenzewanadoo.fr

genre: OOC, Yoai, POV de duo

Pour l'instant couple classique (3x4) et un peu de 1 ?2 car ma béta na mwa me la demander… et pour le reste vous verrez… peut être que oui, peut être que non…

Bon ben alors c'est toujours un voyage dans les îles mais maintenant ils sont arrivé…

La fin du long et épique voyage …un problème de chambres… et…. la suite…

Je me retournai vers les autres, ils avaient tous bien entendu.

« Comment faisons-nous ?

Je propose de faire 2, 2 et 1 dans les chambres,

intervint Quatre.

Quatre et Trowa, ensemble naturellement » ajoutais-je

précipitamment.

Un petit sourire passa sur leurs lèvres, ils se regardèrent, et Quatre rougie légèrement.

« Il ne faut pas changer une équipe qui gagne… Et pour

les 2 autres chambres…

Je prends la solo. Dit Wufeï tout en me faisant un clin

d'œil.

Euh ! »

Oh surprise ! Wufeï qui s'y met, alors tout le monde est au courant… je m'attendais à ce que Heero proteste…

« Ok ! » Déclara Heero.

Alors là, ce n'est pas possible… je dois rêver…aouch !… Euh ! Non… je ne rêve pas et maintenant j'ai mal a l'épaule… qu'elle idée de se pincer.

L'installation dans la chambre fut vite faite, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit (deux places) dans chaque chambres ou plutôt dans chaque bungalows. 1

J'avais jeté mon sac sur le lit, pris mon maillot et ma serviette, ouvert la fenêtre et m'étais précipité dans l'eau.

Trowa et Quatre y étaient déjà. Wufeï était allongé sur le sable et faisait passé le temps comme il pouvait… mais ils sont supers rapides…. On est pas des terroristes pour rien.

Je courus jusqu'à la plage, jetant ma serviette à Wuwu qui l'attrapa de justesse.

Je plongeais dans l'eau magnifique et chaude… je m'éloignais un peu du couple de tourtereaux, les laissant seuls.

Je commençais à faire la planche, seul, allongé dans l'eau, les oreilles dans l'eau, se qui permet de s'isoler.

Puis d'un coup ma tranquillité fut interrompue… je le sentis venir mais le pensait plus loin.

Il me prit par les jambes et me fit basculer dans l'eau. Dans se mouvement rapide j'eus le temps de lui prendre les jambes et l'entraînais avec moi au fond de l'océan.

Ma tête sortie de l'eau, et je me tenais debout (l'eau m'arrivait vers le bas des reins. Devant moi se trouvaient 2 magnifiques yeux cobalt, des cheveux bruns collés par l'eau. D'un geste rapide et vif je les ébouriffaient… donc je disait des cheveux bruns encore plus hirsutes.

Nous nous sommes regardé pendant quelques secondes puis il pris de l'eau et m'éclaboussa.

Une bataille d'eau, qui nous fit intervenir tous les 5, commença. Elle dura toute la journée entrecoupée de pause.

La douche me fit un bien fou… l'eau me détendais.

J'allais m'allonger dans le lit en ne passant même pas a Heero et sa crise de jalousie. Je commençais à m'assoupir quand IL rentra dans le lit avec… avec SEULEMENT son spandex…

Oula, montée d'hormone, moi qui pensais bien dormir…

Je me retournais sur le coté pour éviter de sentir, toucher, regarder ou même goutter (on ne sais jamais). Il n'avait pas touché son ordi, il devait être super fatigué.

Il fallais se reposer demain, on allait faire des visites (super les vacances) et… et… NE PAS PENSER A SON SPANDEX…

Je commençais à compter les Ozzies quand un bras vient m'entourer.

Non, on se calme… ce sentiment de sécurité me détendais… et je m'endormis ainsi, dans ses bras, en n'en ayant bien profité.

Je me réveillais avec un lit immensément vide mais je put m'étendre comme un chat quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me sauta dessus et commença à me chatouiller.

Je réussis à prendre un coussin et commençais à l'attaquer.

La bataille détruit plusieurs coussins, cassa un vase, déchira un rideau et déplaça plusieurs cadres. Elle se termina au moment où, allongés sur le lit, Heero me bloqua sous lui, nos corps étaient entrelacés.

Je m'étais perdu dans ses yeux…ma tête se releva légèrement réclamant ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi et m'em…. BIP BIP BIP BIP

Hein… non, je… ce n'est pas possible… je veux me rendormir, j'ai pas fini mon rêve… mais…mais non !

1 Vous imaginé les vacances que ça doit être… vous ouvrer une fenêtre …vous sortez un pied et il est dans l'eau …magnifique…


End file.
